


cold hearts and colder songs

by gavorn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Gore, M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavorn/pseuds/gavorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egotron. MurderGrumps AU. Nothing too graphic.<br/>Posted on my eljay 6/16/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold hearts and colder songs

It's like knives, a million tiny knives every time Arin looks at him while he's wearing that white shirt and has his hair pulled back so tight  
"Arin?" Jon starts, watching Arin putting the knife ever closer to the man in the chair  
he scowls, swivels his head to the side and gives Jon that horrible cold glare that gives him goosebumps every time [he's not sure if he hates it or loves it and that second possibility scares him even more]  
he drops the little bladed thing onto the table, slamming it down, picks up a different one  
then he walks toward Jon, still with that cold light in his eyes, and Jon momentarily wonders if he's still human or something else by now  
he's slamming Jon against the wall now, and Jon thinks that it wasn't always like this   
[when it started he was so warm and cheerful and _Arin_ and there's a bit in the back of Jon's mind telling him this isn't his Arin, not anymore, this is some terrible monster that they have created and he just happened to take Arin first]

because as much as Jon loves killing, he loves Arin much more  
and he had always thought Arin would say the same for him  
but he's not sure anymore, and he thinks at this point he himself is just a distraction  
and the only time he ever smiles is when there's a blade in his hand [Jon remembers how much fun they used to have, just hanging out, goofing off, but Arin never wants that anymore and Jon is too afraid to ask]   
Arin is leaning into Jon's face now, and Jon notices even his breath is cold as he whispers  
 _"You think this is a game or something?"_ and Jon remembers the days where they would back one another against walls but with kisses and teasing words and even though it seems like it is this is not the same at all

 

so Jon just closes his eyes and tries not to wince while Arin tells him what a insignificant little boy he is  
he's not sure if this is better or worse than the times when he just stands there and watches Arin and his knives cutting those ~~innocent~~ people

Jon thinks Arin loves the knives more than him sometimes  
when they first began this business of killing they had vowed to always be equals, always together and that's not really the case  
now it's Arin and those horrible wicked little knives  
and sometimes Jon enters their little world but only when he makes a mistake  
and that's why he does it so often  
even though he sometimes thinks Arin wouldn't mind so much if he wasn't there at all  
[and what better way to do it]  
so he steps back  
[maybe Arin would like him better if he was just another one of those empty canvasses waiting in the chair to be painted all over with little crisscrossed red lines]

 _"Do you fucking understand me?..."_  
Arin shakes Jon a little as he's pinned against the cold stony wall [he already was shaking so it didn't make as much of a difference as one might expect]  
"...I do.."  
and as soon as the words are out of Jon's throat Arin drops him, pivots, and goes back to the body in the chair.  
Jon sits on the floor there and watches [there's a morbid kind of fascination he has with watching Arin work, and he scares himself because you're supposed to be disgusted, supposed to run]

Blood spatters across the floor and hits him in the mouth and he doesn't rub it off, just lets the blood soak in and wonders if it would really be such a bad fate to get

Hours pass, and he stays there while Arin works deep into the night. He takes a breath.  
"Arin?"


End file.
